When authors clash
by Krocket
Summary: The beginning of my own Fanfic adventures... but things never go as they planned...
1. Kyle's Prologue

Notes- This my adventures through the Fanfic World! Seth Turtle and other Authors will  
co-star later!  
  
Everywhere, there are an infinity of realities. In one, fanfiction is real, and the characters  
are not just from stories. This marks the adventure of one author to and from the  
Fanfiction Universe.  
  
Kyle was doing what he usually did, surfing the Web. He began reading the Author Alerts  
from Seth Turtle. Just when he was about to log out, he saw a small egg in front of the  
screen. Absentmindedly, he clicked it.  
  
Just then, a bright glow emerged from the screen, turning it off. Out emerged a Digi Egg  
in a basket.  
  
Kyle in shock, slowly makes his way to the basket. He thinks, If it's really a Digi Egg  
then Digimon are real... Maybe, Pokemon too! He examines the contents of the basket.  
  
There were a number of items in the basket. The first was a D-Terminal. There was a  
golden Tag, with a white Crest inserted. It was a star inside a triangle. Finally, (except for  
some Digi-Sludge) there was a purple D-3.  
  
He cautiously picks up the equipment.  
  
A white glare surrounds the room.  
  
The Digi Egg he was holding was transformed.  
  
A blue blob with red bubbles across its head and yellow stripes on its body hops out of the  
egg, into Kyle's hands.  
  
Ubi Ubi?, he inquired.  
  
Oh, my God. , he said softly.  
  
Kyle ponders, Ever since I watched Digimon, I imagined my own Digi-Partner! From  
Baby to Mega... Ubimon is the Baby state.  
  
Turning the Tag around, he reads it. It said Wisdom'.  
  
Gee, now that's accurate. I get the Crest from my own fantasy., he said sarcastically. If  
Digimon were real, anything can happen.  
  
Anything.  
With his Crest tucked in, he hurried downstairs from his parents' room. He ran to the  
family room where his parents and brother were. Smiling, he walks into the room.This is  
going to be fun.  
  
His mom was thre first to spot Ubimon. What is THAT?!  
  
I found him upstairs.  
  
  
  
, Ubimon squeaked in greeting. Slightly freaked, she managed to keep her cool.  
  
Shawn turning, seeing the blue blob screamed.  
  
Everyone, meet Ubimon. Ubimon, this is my Mom and Dad, and that's my brother  
Shawn.  
  
Dad acknowledged, Kyle what is that thing? Is it an alien or what?  
  
Kyle briefly, goes and explains receiving his Tag and Crest. Able to have D-3 and what  
was a Digimon. After a while, everything begins to calm down.  
  
A Holo-beam hits the room's carpet. Standing in the projection, was Gennai!   
  
Gennai announced, Hello, Kyle. I've been waiting to speak with you. You have been  
made a Digidestined because of certain factors. One of which, is because of your  
phenomenal storytelling ability. You have been chosen to save your own world and the  
Fanfiction World!  
  
  
  
You can't be serious! I can't save the world! I only have limited knowledge of certain  
worlds. Some of them including Johto, Kanto, Orange Islands, Digiworld, Hyrule, Angel  
Grove, and Balamb Garden! I can't do it!  
  
Kyle, you don't need to know everything to save the world. Look at Tai or Ash. The  
have saved the world countless times, but weren't very knowledgeable. You will succeed.  
Farwell, Digidestined!  
  
The flash disappears, and Kyle is left alone. What do I do? I need help, maybe I can do it.  
Time to get back to business!  
  
Digimon!  
  
Ubimon digivolve to... Pokomon!  
  
A evil being is watching Kyle. So, the famous Krocket is a Digidestined? No matter, he is  
one of a few who I'll destroy! I will conquer the Fanfiction World and the Real World!  
My destiny is at hand! I won't allow you or Seth or anyone stop me! BHA HA HA HA!  
  
A cliff hanger... I know not that great... but review, it will get better! Seth Turtle you will  
be in next fic, so see ya then.


	2. Gathering of Allies

Chapter 1 Gathering of Allies  
  
  
The mysterious being is watching Kyle. On the monitor, Kyle places his Yellow version of  
Pokemon and brings some of them to life. He thinks, Curses! As the days go by, he learns  
more about the worlds and their special power I will not let him stop me! I WILL  
succeed! A monitor blips and he investigates. Perfect. You will not win this time Kyle.  
My... servants will make sure of that.  
  
Three pokeballs are lying right next to the game pack. Hey, Petamon look! Pokemon!  
Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu. Kyle, you have email. It's Mewtwo. Kyle makes his  
way to the Communication Room.  
  
Mewtwo states, Hello, Kyle. I must get right to the point. Seth Turtle has contacted me.  
Knowing his reluctance, he contacted me and he seems to want to help you. Despite his  
criminal activities, I think you should go to Digiworld to meet him.  
  
Mewtwo days ago, summoned Kyle, and told him he was called by Gennai to assist him in  
any way possible. He explained the Experiment' in greater detail than the story allowed.  
He gave Kyle information on a great deal of worlds he didn't know.   
  
Kyle grabbed his D-3 and D-Terminal.  
  
Digiport, open!  
  
A huge forest surrounds them. By a lake, are a school of Magikarp swimming by.  
  
Kyle sees Petamon unconscious. He tries to shake him.  
  
  
  
He turns around and sees Wizardmon and a 17-year old boy with brown hair.  
  
Hello, Kyle. I've been waiting for you. You see, we need to work together, if we're  
going to save the Fanfiction World.  
  
Kyle introduced himself, when a warp signal appears. Five flashes. Red. Blue. Pink. Black.  
Yellow.  
  
Kyle in hatred, The Psycho Rangers!  
  
Nice to be noticed, attack!  
  
  
Seth, I know it's short but it will get better. If Alan, Ann, or you want to be in this fic,  
email me. And review!


	3. Arrival of Champions

**Chapter 2 Arrival of Champions**  
  
  
The five evil Rangers laugh maniacally. Psycho Red shouts, You and your pathetic Digi  
partner are no match for us! Surrender!  
  
Psycho Sword!  
  
Psycho Lance!  
  
Psycho Bow!  
  
Psycho Sais!  
  
Psycho Axe!  
  
  
The five looked menacingly with their weapons.  
  
Seth groaned, Try this! Magical Game!  
  
Wizardmon easily absorbed the attack. He then threw another attack. Thunder Ball!  
Our mysterious villain is watching the monitors. Curses! I didn't anticipate Wizardmon's  
or Seth's strength.... Pushing a cellphone he calls the Rangers. Bring it in now!  
Right by where Kyle and Petamon were standing a trapdoor opens. A huge blast of smoke  
appears revealing... Skullmeramon!  
Kyle cried, Skullmeramon is the fully evolved version of Meramon, it melts opponents  
with its Metal Fireball Attack, obliterating them completely!  
Seth thinking, How can we stop Skullmeramon? Wizardmon's only a Champion, and  
Petamon can't digivolve!  
  
Skullmeramon rammed into Wizardmon, slamming him to the ground. The Psychos  
sensing victory, decided to leave.  
  
Petamon, let's show him we're not beaten yet!  
  
Petamon digivolve to... Flameramon!  
  
Skullmeramon growled, Even you will feel my power! Metal Fireball!  
  
Flameramon flew easily in the air dodging it. You'll have to try better than that!  
  
Skullmeramon wrapped his chain around his chest bringing him down to earth. The orange  
humanoid dragon flew into the air planning it.  
  
Flaming Whip! A red whip burned through Skullmeramon's chest destroying him.  
  
The two digimon and humans began cheering over their first victory... but not every one  
was happy.  
  
The being screamed, What!? Petamon digivolved?! HOW?! And Seth is helping Kyle?!  
Get out! GET OUT BEFORE I DESTROY YOU ALL! They promptly left. Kyle, you  
won't stop me, it's time I win one! I have to work smarter, not harder!  
  
The being thinks alone on his new plan.  
  
Kyle was having a discussion with Seth. Kyle prompted, Maybe, I should take you back  
to my base... Let's go!  
  
Will Kyle stop the mysterious being from destroying both worlds? And what does Seth  
have to with this? Find out next time!  
_  
Notes- Alan Wilkinson and Pikashu13 email me at kevanick@hotmail.com if you want to  
be in this fic... Also if you want to know about future fics, email me!_


	4. Along came a raptor...

  
Along came a raptor...  
  
  
Kyle was looking at two monitors, staring at the screen. As he was about to punch some numbers in, a blue-green hand stopped him. Petamon complained, "Come on, Kyle. You said we were going to play Pokémon Stadium. Hurry up!" "In a sec. I just have to save and then we can- huh?! What's going on?", he replied. The screen was going wavy and Ho-oh, the legendary #250 Pokémon appeared.  
  
Kyle looked at the D-Terminal, and saw a message. "Dear Kyle, I am in Ecruteak City and I need your help! I found that a certain individual will try to steal Ho-oh! Please help me out. Signed: a friend.", he read. Kyle went to his shelf and grabbed six Pokéballs. (Actually five Pokéballs and one Safari Ball.) "You ready?" "Ready!" "Lets go! Poképort open!"   
  
Kyle found out a long time ago, that to enter the different worlds, you needed a different phrase for each world. He arrives in Ecruteak City.  
  
Kyle looked around the city, searching for clues. He then ran quickly to the Tin Tower.   
He looked across the tower searching for the mysterious stranger who sent him the email. A 21 year old guy with blue eyes, curly black hair, and a faint scar on his forehead. He called, "Hey Kyle, what took you so long?"  
  
"Um, do I know you?"  
  
"Well, you know of me. Alan Wilkinson at your service. Come on, let's go!"  
  
Alan grabbed Kyle and Petamon, lead them to a secret underground chamber. He called, "I noticed that Team Rocket agents have been snooping around and they-"  
  
"Team Rocket?! You mean Jessie, James, Cassidy, and Butch. What are they doing here?"  
  
"Not just them, but they-"  
  
"Greetings, all you Pokémon pipsqueaks!", a voice called from the shadows. It was (you guessed it.) Team Rocket.   
  
"To protect the world from devastation..."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation..."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above..."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meeeeowth! That's right!" Meowth finished, leaping out from behind the doors.  
  
Kyle groaned, "Normally, I would enjoy meeting you guys. But not now! Leave now or we'll... insult your hair and beat you in a Pokémon battle. Alan whispered, "Do you know what you're doing?" "Not really.", he called back.  
  
"I choose you... Hitmonlee, Squirtle!"  
  
"Let's go, Tommy!"  
  
"All right, Arbok, lets get to work!"  
  
"Weezing, show time!"  
  
The five Pokémon stood at action stance. "Char!" "Monlee!" "Squirt!"  
  
Jessie commanded, "Bite, that Charizard!"  
  
James ordered, "Weezing, Sludge attack now!"  
  
Hitmonlee ran toward Weezing hitting it hard with Mega Kick. Squirtle on the other hand, was having a tough time avoiding Arbok's Poison Sting. Tommy grabbed Arbok's tail and tossed it like a ping pong ball.  
  
Kyle called, "Finish it, Ice Beam and High Jump Kick!"  
  
Alan yelled, "Flamethrower, Tommy, now!"  
  
Team Rocket had burns, cuts, and bruises across their body.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's flaming off again!"  
  
At the top of the tower they were blown straight out, thanks to Tommy.  
"All right, Kyle, looks like we're camping here tonight" "Sure."  
Before getting their stuff ready, they called their relatives and let them know where they were, Alan called his aunt and Kyle called his parents. (Who did not like the idea that he was a super hero.)  
  
The mysterious being watched with glee, "So, some of my deadliest enemies are here. Time to send them a welcome party! BWA HA HA HA HA!"  
Who is the mysterious figure? Will Kyle and Alan save Ho-oh from being stolen from the being? Find out next on Digimon: Digital- Whoops, I mean on When Authors Clash.


	5. Team Rocket's on the run...

  
Team Rocket's on the run...  
  
  
  
Alan and Kyle walked to they saw a sign. "Ho-oh is rumored to live in this area. Its appearance makes people confused, to what it is. An accurate description would be: a cross between a dragon and a bird."  
  
The two walked over when they hear a voice.  
  
  
"To infect the world with devestation!"  
  
"To blight all peoples in every nation!"  
  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Cassidy!"  
  
"Butch!"  
  
"We're Team Rocket circling earth all day and night!"  
  
"Surrender to us now, or prepare to fight!"   
  
"That's right!"  
  
  
Cassidy tosses her Pokéball. "Raticate, go! Use Hyper Fang now!"  
Kyle released Hitmonlee. "Jump Kick attack!"  
Raticate was fainted immediately. "All right twerp, try this!"  
"Drowzee, drow-ow,zee!" "Uh oh,!" they paniced.  
  
In the Pokémon World, Ann was getting an urgent email.  
"Ann, Kyle and Alan have been captured by Team Rocket! Who knows what they'll do?" "... a pie eating contest?", Pikachu joked. "They need your help, Mewtwo out!"  
Two flashes suddenly left the Pokémon World.  
  
Kyle, Alan, and their Digimon were tied up. Kyle started, " So, Giovanni behind this, huh? I should have known!"  
"Giovanni? No, we work for-"  
"We can't tell them that! At_ last_ Team Rocket is going to get the recognizion we deserve!"  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
A 13 year old girl in blue jeans in a pikachu T-shirt appeared.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunder Spin!"  
  
Pikachu aimed a blast of energy, freeing them and deflecting Drowzee's Psywaves.  
  
Digimon  
  
"Petamon digivolve to Flameramon!"  
  
Alan called, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Meanwhile, the mysterious being was not so happy... He exploded, "WHAT?! Ann is helping Kyle?! Alan too!? YOU FOOLS!! Get Psycho Red, Yellow, and Black in here now!  
  
What is the mysterious being's master plan?


	6. Quantum Power

A/

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! But it's worth the wait. Be sure to read my new story, Digimorphs#1: The Beginning.  
This takes place after Forgotten Fantasy. Also can someone put up links to the stories?  
  
**Quantum Power  
**  
  
The Base was an odd place. It resided in some weird pocket dimension. Kyle's headquarters, a huge mansion resided there. It was divided into levels. The place was covered in blue-green wallpaper. The top level was made up of one bathroom, Observation Deck, and Experiment Lab. The lower level was made of a library, with an obscene amount of books and, on the unseen back wall, comics. The Rec Room had a big screen TV, a laptop with CD-ROM, his Playstation and N-64 were there. (Including his games, Breath of Fire 3, Final Fantasy 8, Mega Man 8, Spiderman(PSX), Digimon World 1, Monster Rancher 2, Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time, Tomb Raider the Last Revelation, Sled Storm, and three sampler CD's for the PSX. For the N-64, Super Mario 64, Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Star Fox 64, Banjo Kazooie, Mission Impossible, Zelda 64, Diddy Kong Racing, Mario Party, Pokemon Stadium 1, DK64, Yoshi Story, and Zelda:Majora's Mask.  
  
(Whew, that's a lot of games!)  
  
There was an obscene amount of videos including Lectures from Prof. Oak, Elm, and Ivy. His Pokemon and Digimon volumes were there, as well as his movies, including The Pest and Ace Ventura 1 and 2, and Starship Troopers.  
  
There was a trophy case on the far side of the war. There was only a single occupant: The five original Power Morphers!  
  
His CD case was nearly full, it had: Batman and Robin, John William's Star Wars Trilogy, Sci-fi Themes, The Best of James Bond: 30th Anniversary Collection, Mortal Kombat Annihilation, Xena Volume Two, Pokemon: 2.B.A. Master, Pokemon The First Movie, Digimon the Movie Soundtrack, The Power of One, and Pokemon 3: The Ultimate Soundtrack.  
  
He was able to get to this mansion by using his D-3.  
  
Kyle was playing a CD on his Discman.  
  
It sang:  
  
_Never know whats round the bend  
We go up the hill and down again  
And when there's trouble we'll get through  
We always have and we always do  
Nothing in the world  
Can bring us down, not us  
Spread our little sunshine all around  
It's never enough  
  
All we wanna do is have a good time  
Having lots of fun   
With all these friends of mine  
All we want to do is celebrate  
Every time we've been together  
It's been great  
Looking for adventure big and small  
Just being with our friends like you  
Is all we wanna do  
  
All my friends are here with me  
And things are good as they can be  
Travel places near and far  
But home is always were we are  
Traveling the world is what we do  
Because everywhere we go there's  
Something new for us  
  
Do you wanna come along  
(Just) be prepared for anything  
Get into the flow  
Get ready to go  
Get ready to spread your wings  
_  
  
"Hey, Kyle!" Petamon called. "You got mail from Mewtwo!"  
  
He went online and checked it out.  
  
The e-mail read: I need you to meet Alan in Angel Grove Park immediately! There's a mutant there, and he could use your help!  
  
From: Mewtwo [][1]MC2@hotmail.com  
  
To: Kyle Evanick [][2]kevanick@hotmail.com   
  
He sighed, "Let's go!"  
  
Kyle raised his Chronowatch above his head and they disappeared in a flash.  
  
The arrived, with no noise, no sounds. (This is very unusual for Angel Grove.)  
  
Suddenly, groups of people ran by screaming.  
  
Kyle grabbed one of them for questioning.  
  
"What's going on?", he asked.  
  
"What's going on?! It's a monster!"  
  
"Why fret, the Space Rangers will protect the city."  
  
He then bolted out of there.  
  
"Very helpful." he said sarcastically. "Well, isn't this just prime!"  
  
"We'll think of something! Rattrap, _BeastWars_.", Petamon remarked. On of Kyle's (And incidentally Petamon's) personality quirks is that they tend to quote from movies and TV shows they've seen.  
  
A creature a mix from an upright snake and a wolf appeared before them.  
  
"Hand over the Quantum Controller Box!" he roared, "Or I will burn this city to the ground!"  
  
"I don't think so!", said a voice from the shadows.  
  
There was Velocimon off to the side, and Alan in his Zyumon form.  
  
Alan started, "Now, now! Play nice or we'll have to get rough!"  
  
He scoffed him, "Who's going to stop me? You! HA HA HA!"  
  
They both parried their shots, but it was clear that the monster had the advantage.  
  
Kyle thought, _If I had the Quantum Controller, I could become the Quantum Ranger and help Alan out!_  
  
Alan thought, _Man, this guy's tough! Even if I could become Zeomon, he could take me out easily! _  
  
Meanwhile, Kyle was searching for the Controller with his D-3.  
  
"Man, talk about a needle in a haystack!", Petamon complained.  
  
Suddenly, a signal was picked up.  
  
They quickly ran to the Angel Grove Warehouse.  
  
They searched till they found it in a crawlspace.  
  
The pair rushed to the park where Alan and Tyranus were waiting.  
  
Alan and Sentaimon were lying on the ground, bleeding and almost unconcious.  
  
He laughed, "Say goodbye, Digitessen and Digimon..."  
  
A blackish wing knocked him in several trees.  
  
Alan said weakly, "Kyle... You saved us!"  
  
Kyle and Petamon lifted the pair up.  
  
"I'll handle this!", said Kyle.  
  
"You? But..."  
  
"Trust me!", Kyle smiled.  
  
Kyle called, "Hey, Tyranus! You want the Box? Come and get it!"  
  
He reached out the box and stuck his arm in it.  
  
Tyranus, Alan, Petamon, and Sentaimon knew what he was doing, but only Tyranus tried to stop him.  
  
Kyle called out, "...Quantum Power!"  
  
In Kyle's place a reddish figure stood, in armor similar to that of a Time Force Ranger. He had a blaster holster.  
  
Everyone was staring in shock at Kyle's transformation.  
  
"You'd better leave now Tyranus, before things get ugly!", stated Kyle.  
  
"I am working for the powerful Dark Lord! You think a _Power_ Ranger is any match for me!"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'm not just any Ranger! I am... the _Quantum_ Ranger!"  
  
Kyle leaped into the battle, "Quantum Defender, Blaster Mode!" Before Tyranus made a move, Kyle blasted him ten times. Twice in the legs and arms, and six times in the chest.  
  
From that simple assault, he was taken down easily!  
  
_Whoa! _Alan thought, _Kyle's getting the hang of that! He could probably even beat me!_  
  
"Give up!", Kyle called.  
  
"Never!", was his response.  
  
"Freeze Strike Mode!"  
  
His saber was glowing blue and he aimed the blast right at him!  
  
"I'm out of here!"  
  
With a flash, he was gone!  
  
Sentaimon quipped, "Maybe, we should follow suit and go home!"  
  
Quickly agreeing, the foursome went home.  
  
****  
  
Dark Lord was not very happy, "**So you're trying to tell me that Krocket and Wilkinson defeated you? You, with the power of an X-Vault Mutant?! And Kyle has the powers of the Quantum Ranger?!**"  
  
"Yes.", he gulped.  
  
"**You fool!**"  
  
"But sir, there is some good news!"  
  
"**What!**"  
  
"He doesn't have the Quantasaurus Rex! You could beat him to the punch!"  
  
He thought about it, "**Interesting. Perhaps, this will all work out for the best.**"  
  
On a monitor a scene of the Digidestined fighting Malomyotismon appears. Another of Ash traveling to Goldenrod City. Still another, of the N-Team fighting another video game badguy. Another of the Z-Fighters battling Cell. A scene of the Time Force Rangers trying to hold their own against the Quantasaurus Rex. On a shelf, the Titanium morpher lying in a see-through vault.  
  
How will Kyle uses his new found powers? Will he be able to find the Quantasaurus Rex before Dark Lord? And what does Dark Lord have in store for Kyle and the Authors?

**To Be Continued******

   [1]: mailto:MC2@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:kevanick@hotmail.com



	7. A new Evolution

A/

  
  
A/N: Takes place four months a after [Forgotten Fantasy][1]. This chapter gets a little weird...  
  
**A New Evolution  
**  
  
(Digiworld, by Seadramon Lake)  
  
It has been four months since Alan, Ann, Kyle, and Seth had a brush with Destiny. (Pun not intended) So the four of them (Even Kyle) as well as Jun Motomiya arrive in the Digiworld for some rest and relaxion. However there was a problem.  
  
"Kyle, jump on in! It's not that cold!", Jun called to him.  
  
Kyle, Seth, and Petamon refused to go in the freezing cold water. (According to them.)  
  
Just like a bath. Pikachu teased.  
  
The three of them were getting the food ready for the picnic and didn't feel like swimming anyway.  
  
Kyle replied "Besides, I feel like something's happening. Something evil..."  
  
"Or maybe you're just feeling the three Chili Melt Dogs you had for lunch." Ann joked.  
  
"Very funny!"  
  
The girls and Alan climbed out of the water to have some sandwiches.  
  
Ann had Peanutbutter and jelly, Alan Baloney, Kyle and Jun had Liverworst, and Seth had a ham sandwich.  
  
Kyle began to get focused like it did before a tough battle.  
  
"There's that feeling again! Something's going on!"  
  
*****  
  
Darklord spoke,** "So you can sense what I'm about to do, huh? Well It won't matter because this will bring you and Ann to me and destroy the others!"**  
  
*****  
  
A huge wave splashed ythem and they got up.  
  
Seth looked at what caused the vave.  
  
"He's Allomon: Armour type. He digivolves from Gatomon using the digiegg of Courage. Watch out for his Dino Burst attack!"  
  
Soon Alan and Velocimon became Werevelocimon and Zyumon.  
  
Alan was first at bat. "Dragon Blade!"  
  
He hit it dead on, but didn't even faze it.  
  
"My turn. Dragon Claw!"  
  
It too did nothing to hurt Allomon.  
  
Seth held up his D-3. "Bahamon digivolve to... what?"  
  
Bahamon remained the same.  
  
Ann reasoned, "For some reason Bahamon can't go Ultimate, why don't you try Kyle?"  
  
He did, with the same results as Seth.  
  
Kyle complained, "There's no control spires, but me and Seth can't didivolve! And if we don't do something Alan and Velocimon will be killed!"  
  
Zyumon was trying his hardest to go Ultimate but to no avail. Same as Werevelocimon.  
  
"Time to finish this, Dino Burst!"  
  
As the attack hit Zyumon he realized they had to retreat, so he grabbed Zyumon and ran for it!  
  
Allomon then aimed at Kyle.  
  
His digivice then started to glow.  
  
It said 'Fusion Evolution'.  
  
Kyle and Petamon glowed bright white.  
  
**"Kyle..."**  
  
**"Petamon..."  
  
"Fusion digivolve to..."  
  
"Blastermon!"**  
  
In Kyle and petamon's place stood a digimon that looked like the White Blaster Beetleborg.  
  
Alan spoke, "Let's see, Blastermon is fused from Kyle and Petamon's energies. He is a co-champion! He is stronger than most champions except for Angemon! Watch out for his Blaster Beam attack!"  
  
Ann whispered, "Kyle, Petamon?"  
  
Seth spoke, "Blastermon?"  
  
Velocimon announced, "They became one!"  
  
Ann asked, "How can they possibly win?  
  
Blastermon spoke, "You just watch us, Ann!"  
  
Blastermon then, kicked Allomon in the head knocking him into the water.  
  
"Going down? Heh heh!"  
  
He then blasted him with a white beam from his hands.  
  
He pulled a beetle-shaped box from nowhere and spoke, "Calling Gargantis!"  
  
A huge beetle shaped tank appeared!  
  
Gargantis fired its cannon obliterating Allomon!  
  
Blastermon reverted to Kyle and Ubimon.  
  
They all ran to them.  
  
Jun asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure, never better!", he replied.  
  
They all began to cheer over today's victory.  
  
*****  
  
Dark Lord spoke, **"Fusion digivolve huh?" Against my powers, they shouldn't even be able to digivolve at all! They're more resourceful than I thought!"**  
  
Will Fusion digivolving stop Dark Lord's evil? And who else can fusion digivolve? Find soon on When Authors Clash!

**To be continued...**

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=289480



End file.
